


The All Powerful Onion

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Series: ColdFlashAtom [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Onions, bionic eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len comes home and everyone is crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	The All Powerful Onion

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: ColdAtomFlash, 631  
> # 631 You’re Cutting up and Onion

 

Len walked into the apartment to find both his husbands sitting on the floor of their kitchen crying. Every once in a while they would furiously rubbed at their eyes which only made them cry harder and let out pained noises.

“What the hell happened here?” Len wondered if somebody died.

Ray, who should be only crying out of one eye but was somehow crying out of both, sniffed and answered him, “We were cutting up an onion for dinner. I kept crying and Barry thought he could cut one up using his speed so he wouldn’t cry.”

“It only made it worse,” Barry groaned, “Then we wiped our eyes and got onion juice in them. It hurts so much, Len!” Then Barry and Ray wiped their eyes again unthinkingly and brought on a new wave of onion induced tears and groans of ‘my eyes! it burns!’

Len rolled his eyes, “You two are idiots. Ray you have a bionic eye you should be able to see just fine out of it. And both of you should know not to rub your eyes after cutting an onion.” He pulled the cold gun goggles out of his coat pocket, put them on, and finished cutting the onion that had brought two of the world’s greatest heroes to their knees.   
  
”It’s psychosomatic, Len. My brain thinks my eye should water so it does and I can’t do anything about it,” Ray moaned.  
  
Barry managed to make out what Len was doing through the tears and he started laughing hysterically at the sight of Captain Cold doing something so mundane as using his goggles to cut an onion. Len ignored him and stepped around the pile of teary husband to drop the chopped onion into the soup pot on the stove.

“Honestly I think you two would probably die if I wasn’t around,” Len stirred the onions into the soup and pulled off his goggles. Barry managed to pull himself together long enough to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom and wipe the edge of his eyes clean. Then he crouched down next to Ray and gently did the same for him.

“You’re probably right,” Barry said and he pulled Ray to his feet. They both snuggled up close to Len’s sides and hugged him.

“I guess that means we’ll just have to keep you around,” Ray smiled and they both kissed Len on the cheek. 


End file.
